Actuation of control surface structures such as canards, dive planes, rudders, and torpedo and missile fins requires considerable force because of the torque exerted by the surrounding fluid about the fixed axis of rotation of the structure. Accordingly, the actuation system for the related air or water vehicle must be sized to provide the power required to rotate and hold the control surface structure against the aerodynamic or hydrodynamic torque acting thereon. This in turn affects the weight carried by the related vehicle, the volume thereof occupied by the actuation system, and the noise generated by the actuators. These physical characteristics are of particular importance in submarine vessels. Actuation system requirements for dive planes and rudders may add several tons to the weight of a submarine, and the noise produced during operation of the actuators may be detectable. The weight carried by a missile or torpedo can affect speed and range, and reduction in both weight and volume are on-going goals in the design of aircraft components.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a control surface structure for air or water vehicles that will enable a significant reduction in the power output required from an operatively associated actuator.